Mechanical apparatus has been provided for cleaning hard lenses in a liquid cleaning medium utilizing separate baskets arranged in a horizontal alignment in the path of liquid rotation through the use of external power operated means in the form of a magnetic drive including rotation through a magnetic coupling to the lenses baskets. Such apparatus is not effective for use in cleaning soft contact lenses. Since the soft lenses are presented in a sidewise position to the liquid, there is minimal resistance to rapid rotation producing excessive turbulence such as would damage a soft lens of the extended wear variety. Other United States patents which illustrate apparatus for cleaning objects in liquid include the following: 692,663, 1,963,563; 2,150,560; 2,277,919; 2,414,971; 2,721,567; and 3,297,309.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a mechanical device for effectively cleaning soft contact lenses utilizing a gentle scrubbing action of liquid to which a limited turbulence has been imparted. It has been found that the apparatus and method of the present invention are effective in removing the deposits which develop upon extended use with the soft contact lenses of the extended wear variety whether such deposits are protein, mucous or calcium. It is believed that such impurities or deposits within the pores of capillary tubes form interstices extending from the back to the front of the soft contact lenses. It is believed such tubes become clogged by impurities and such deposits over an extended period of use. It is contemplated that liquids such as normally used to clean soft contact lenses be employed with the apparatus hereof including enzyme applications, disinfectant applications and the final saline wash to purge the pores of the lenses of deposits and chemicals utilized in previous applications.